Wrists
by softywolf
Summary: Instead, he stayed completely still and let his Alpha rub against the rough pulse in his wrist.


The first time it happened was during a pack nap at the den. All six of the pack members gravitated toward Derek. Even Stiles the human who was curled up at Scott's side with his right arm extended and being used as a pillow. Derek was ever the center of the pack with Boyd, Erica and Jackson piled up on the side opposite to Stiles and Scott and Isaac stretched out at their feet. As they all slept, surrounded and comforted by the heat of their new family, Derek had grasped Stiles' pale hand in his own and brought it close to his face.

When Stiles had looked up at him, he found that Derek's eyes were closed. The sight sent a shiver down Stiles' spine and he parted his lips to ask exactly _what_ Derek thought he was doing. But then the Alpha nuzzled his nose against the soft warm flesh of Stiles' wrist and Stiles hadn't been able to breathe for a moment, the oxygen trapped beneath his pounding heart. The sound had, of course, alerted Scott who was quick to ask if Stiles was okay.

Stiles had honestly expected Derek to stop rubbing his nose into his skin when he heard Scott wake up but his breath was a relentless force. Stiles forced a calm voice, which pleased Scott, and tried to ignore the fact that in that moment, he felt more like pack than he had in weeks.

It happened again a week later. Derek had showed up on a night that Stiles' dad was working late at the police station and invited himself in. Even though Derek was lingering behind him, he didn't bother acknowledging his presence because if he had something important to say, he would've done so immediately. He just remained silent until he came to a particularly interesting part in his research. He raised his hand and pointed to the screen as he began to talk.

"This says that contrary to popular belief, silver doesn't bother you guys. I feel like this is something you should have told me. It's pretty imp..." but Stiles didn't get to finish because Derek had ducked down and grabbed Stiles' arm again, his fingers pressing gently into the epidermis wrapped around Stiles' bones.

Stiles knew that Derek wasn't trying to make him stop talking. If he had been that annoying, Derek would have growled out an order that Stiles knew he would have listened to. And he _really _knew it when Derek's warm breath was pressing against his wrist again, seemingly pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

The rumble in his throat had brought Derek back from wherever he had momentarily gone.

"Uh..." Stiles choked out as Derek stood and straightened his shirt out. "Are you okay?"

Derek nodded briskly before turning and heading back to the window. Stiles barely caught the goodnight that he forced through his clenched teeth before he disappeared into the night. Leaving Stiles slightly breathless and confused. Very confused.

There were other times too. When Derek would show Stiles a gentle side that he wasn't aware of existing and leaving him bewildered but somehow happy. The longest time it had lasted was when Scott sent Stiles to look for Derek because he hadn't been answering any calls or texts. Stiles would never understand why Scott thought it was a good idea to send the human looking for the werewolf. Nevertheless, he had driven his Jeep to the old Hale house and parked it outside before cautiously approaching.

"Derek?" He called out gripping his hands together tightly. "Are you here?" Stiles cursed under his breath when Derek suddenly appeared in front of him. He hadn't meant to jump but it happened anyway. His body was always betraying him like that.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek growled the question, his eyes narrowed as they flitted across the younger man's face.

"Scott sent me," Stiles started and then paused when Derek muttered an 'of course'. He glared at the Alpha but continued. "You haven't been answering any of the packs texts or calls. They were worried."

"So they sent you?" Derek said with a snort. "What could you have done if I had been in trouble?"

Hands clenched, Stiles turned back toward his vehicle. The incredulous tone in Derek's voice had driven down deeper than expected. They both knew that Stiles wasn't much of an asset to the pack. He didn't have any supernatural powers; no super human strength or speed. If Derek had needed assistance, Stiles wouldn't have been able to help. He would've had to stand by and watch. The thought sent an ache straight through to his heart.

He'd just made it to the driver-side door when he felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder.

"Stiles..." Derek's voice trailed off, a quiet whisper against Stiles' ears. There were fingers gripping his wrist again and Stiles didn't dare move. His body shook with anticipation as his arm was raised up to Derek's face and a warm nose was pressed into his skin. His heart pounded roughly against his ribcage and he was having a hard time catching his breath. But he didn't care. Not even a little bit. Instead, he stayed completely still and let his Alpha rub against the rough pulse in his wrist.

The pack meeting had just ended. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were curling up on the pillows they'd collected and put into a corner of the den. Jackson and Lydia were sitting close and whispering to one another on the couch that Derek had found but wouldn't tell anyone where. Scott had gone outside to call Allison so she could come get him, leaving Stiles alone with Derek. Okay, maybe not exactly alone. But none of the other pack members were paying attention to the two who sat together, not speaking.

Stiles didn't know how to explain what happened next. He hadn't really been thinking, which was a pretty normal occurrence according to his dad, acting on impulse alone. One second he was resting on the opposite end of the couch that Boyd had brought from Derek and the next, he was kneeling in front of him.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Derek's voice was laced with confusion as he looked down his nose at the Beta before him.

Choosing not to reply, Stiles simply extended his arm, wrist up, and bowed his head. Anyone looking on would have said it had looked like an offering and they would have been right. Stiles was offering his wrist to Derek. Offering himself.

The silence hung heavy in the air and Stiles was beginning to regret doing this. He was stupid. So stupid. But then Derek was wrapping his fingers around the small arm and tugging until Stiles complied with the obvious command and stood. The Alpha brought the offered wrist to his mouth and pressed his lips gently against the skin before standing as well. He looked down at Stiles, his eyes flashing red.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered, not really understanding what was happening. "If you don't want..."

"Stiles, shut up," Derek growled as he pulled the Beta against him and took Stiles' lips with his own.

The kiss was rough and gentle, cold and warm – all at the same time. Stiles couldn't hear anything but his own heart pounding and Derek's slow breathing.

Eventually they parted and realized that they had caught the attention of the rest of the pack.

"Finally," Isaac and Erica mumbled at the same time which sent the rest into fits of laughter.

"Finally," Derek agreed as he leaned down to kiss Stiles again.


End file.
